Twelve Days of Daleks: Wrath of the Daleks
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins and The North Wind arrive at Area 51 to retrieve a weapon designed to destroy vast amounts of Daleks. With the weapon the Penguins and North Wind will join the battle to free Las Vegas from the Daleks' Wrath.
1. Prolouge: The War begins

December 15th 2014

Earth's orbit, Dalek parliament Ship

(Emperor Dalek-Sec's POV)

 ** _"_** ** _Behold our new dominion," I announced, "The people of earth have surrendered to the Daleks. The ultimate destiny of the Dalek is finally fulfilled! We have succeeded where many Daleks before us have failed. We are the Masters of Earth!" "Daleks are the Masters of Earth!" the rest of the parliament chanted, "Daleks are the Masters of Earth!" The room shook with the combined voices of the all the gathered Daleks. "Emperor," a drone said as it entered. "Speak!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _The humans have begun a resistence," the drone announced. "The penguins are behind this," I announced, "we must crush this resistence they will be exterminated! We can't not allow this rebellion to continue!" "Supreme Dalek," the prime minister replied, "begin the vote!" "I obey," the supreme replied. "We are the Masters of Earth! We will be obeyed!" I replied, "We are the Masters of Earth! We will be obeyed!" The other Daleks joined in in the chant as the vote continued, "We are the Masters of Earth! We will be obeyed!" "Vote completed the war will end!" "This is not War," I replied, "This is pest control." "All Hail Emperor Dalek-Sec! Long Live the Daleks!" "The resistence will fall before the might of the Daleks!"_**


	2. Chapter One: The resistence

Area 51, Neveda

5:00 A.M. Mountain Time

(Skipper's POV)

The Helicopter dropped us off in front of a hanger before continuing to Andrew Airforce Base. Classified opened the doors and we exited to find a lot of guns aimed at us. "Who are you and what is your intention!" "Agent Classified." "Eva" "Corporal" "Private" "Kowalski" "Ka-boom" "Skipper," I said, "and our intention to stop the Daleks!" "Follow me," one of the soldier replied, "You need to see the general immediately!" The soldiers became our escort and lead us inside the main buildings.

The General was waiting inside, "Welcome to Area 51 now who do you work for." "The North Wind," Classified replied, "An Elite Taskforce dedicated to helping animals who can't help themselves." "Anyway…" The General replied, "What do you need." "Weapon 7909D," I said, "we been told that it can defeat the Daleks." "Kowalski how long until UNIT activates the you know what," I said. "I have no idea," he said. "The Daleks won't make that same mistake again," one of the soldiers said. "How would you know that," I said. "How do I know that…how do I know that," he said, "I don't know…I remember dying…" "Everyone get down!" I shouted as a Dalek eyestalk burst out of the soldier's head. " ** _American Forces will surrender,_** " the Supreme said. "The weapon is located in level 2," The General said handing us a key, "safe 42B the password is Madagascar777….good luck."

I saluted the General and we entered the elevator. The General saluted me back as the doors closed, " ** _Exterminate!"_** a dalek announced. This was followed by energy beams and gunshots…and death screams. "Kowalski Level two now!" I shouted. Kowalski pressed the button and the Elevator descended as the Supreme said the Dreaded three words. " ** _Exterminate Area 51!_** " The Elevator descended until we heard, "Level 2 weapon storage." The door opened and we slid out, "Kowalski lead the way!"

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Weapon 7909D

Area 51, level 2

6:00 A.M. Mountain Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"This way," I said leading us down the rows of safes, "Safe 42B!" We went to the safe and I entered the code, "Madagascar777," I said, "I would have never guessed." The large safe opened and we found ourselves staring at a nuclear bomb, "an Atomic bomb," Skipper said. "No," I said, "it says it's a P-bomb…which means…plutonium." "Plutonium?" "More radioactive then uraunium," I said. "Acutally it says D-Bomb," Private said. "Dalekium," I replied, "that's not good." "So this is Weapon 7909D," Classified said, "I tought it was suppose to be some sort of gun…" "Ah here it is Weapon 7909D," I said holding up a black gun.

"Who puts a gun next to a gaint bomb?" Skipper asked. "Actually it's an ICBM," Kowalski replied, "and behind it is IPBM" "IPBM?" "Interplanetray Ballistic Missile," I said, "like for example Earth to Skaro." "Kowalski shrink that one," Skipper said pointing to the bigger of the two bombs. I got my shrink ray from Rico and shrank the Bomb and handed it Classified. "Now how do we get out of here," Skipper asked. I pulled out the teleport and send us to the nearest helicopter.

The helicopter was abandoned in the middle of the installation. "Skipper looks like we missed the Carnage." "Awww," Rico replied clearly disappointed. "Kowalski you forgot the gun!" "You mean this gun," I said holding up Weapon 7909D, "I even came up with a new name." "And that is," Skipper said. "The Dalek Slayer," I replied. "That should strike fear into their hearts," Skipper said. We piled into the helicopter and left Area 51 behind. "So now what," Private asked. "We free the nearest city," Skipper said as the carnage resumed. "They won't survive much longer," I said. "The Dalek don't seem to be winning," Classified said. The Daleks emergency temporal shifted away and the personal of Area 51 cheered. "This is only the Beginning," Skipper said, "They won this battle but not the war." "So where's the Nearest Dalek-held City," I asked. "Las Vegas," Classified said. "We always wanted to go to Vegas only not like this," I replied.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Battle in Vegas

Las Vegas, Neveda

7:00 A.M. Mountain Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Commence Operation: Viva Las Vegas!" I shouted as the helicopter touched down at the airport. Kowalski held The Dalek Slayer while Classified, Private, Rico, and I readied the The Dalek Busters. Eva had her jetpack while Corporal held his big shiny gun, "Let's move!" We left the airport to find the Neveda National Guard fighting a losing battle. Even further in the distance the Daleks were intimdating an Anti-Dalek protest. We charged at the unexpecting Daleks allowing the National Guard a chance to retreat. " ** _Under Attack! Under Attack!_** " a Dalek replied.

Kowalski fired The Dalek Slayer and completely destroyed the Dalek it panels and parts shattered everywhere. The rest of the Daleks started to back up in fear, "That is effective," Agent Classified replied. The spell broke and the Daleks started approaching again. Kowalski fired rapidly and they meet the same fate. The Daleks in the distance responded by beginning to exterminate. A few people ran away but fewer mananged to escape, "Nooo!" Kowalski shouted wiping out the nearest Daleks. " ** _You have declared war…_** " A bomber flew overhead and destroyed the remaining Daleks before the lead drone could finish. "We go to City hall now," I said, "destroy this City's Dalek government and we ruin their hold on this city."

Meanwhile sleath bombers, fighter jets, and helicopters joined in on the fight engaging The Daleks' air presence. "We have a City to free," I announced. Another cargo plane appeared and paratroopers descended at their own peril. A few of them were exterminated before they reach the ground. Gunfire and the sounds of bazookas, RPGs, and, Rocket launchers filled the air this intermixed with Dalek guns firing. Daleks, buildings, Dalek ships, aircraft, the streets, and abandoned vehicles exploded all around us as we approached the city-hall building. "Any Dalek patrols will be busy with the army and air-force," Kowalski announced. " ** _Halt do not move,_** " a Stragetist flanked by fifty Drones said. "Fire!" I shouted. Our Dalek busters made quick work of the drones while The Dalek Slayer took out the Stragetist.

"Keep moving," I shouted over the sounds of the other battle. " ** _Exterminate the humans!_** " a Supreme announced seemly unaware of our presence. We continued moving avoiding Dalek patrols whenever possible. When it was not possible our weapons made quick work of the Daleks. Kowalski wiped out entire patrols with the Dalek slayer as we went along. The number of patrols increased as we got closer to the City hall. After fighting our ways past several patrols we made it to the City Hall. "That's a lot of Daleks," I said noticing the number of guards. Kowalski fired and the nearest guards and the doors exploded. "Let's move," I said as we took out the rest of the guards. " ** _Alert! Alert! We have been breached!_** " a scientist replied before getting destroyed.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Freeing Las Vegas

Las Vegas City Hall

8:00 P.M. Mountain Time

(Skipper's POV)

"We're in," I said. "Skipper we have company," Kowalski said as Daleks piled into the lobby. Their cries of Exterminate echoed off the walls and made their words deafening. " ** _Surrender immediately!"_** "I don't think so," I said, "Kowalski…" Kowalski set The Dalek Slayer to the turbo setting and fired destroying every single Dalek in the room and the windows. When the smoke cleared the lobby was in tatters and the ruins of the Daleks were shattered everywhere. "Move! Move! Move!" I said.

We left the lobby and went deeper into the building. First we entered the city congress and took out the city's Dalek parliament. "Mayor's office," Kowalski said knocking down the door. We quickly entered and surrounded the Supreme. "Fire," I said before the Dalek could reply. We all fired at the same time leaving a pile of dust where the Supreme Dalek had been. We went around the building taking out the remaining Daleks on all levels then left the building before the remaining Dalek patrols responded to the explosion. The patrols entered to "search for" survivors only to get killed when a bomber destroyed the building. The city was now filled with soldiers that secured the city as the Daleks fled. "There not going let the Daleks retake this city," Kowalski said as Tanks rolled in.

"Let's move on to Seattle," I said, "then the next city and the next…until the Daleks are forced from this country." "And then what," Kowalski said. "We won't stop until The Daleks leave this planet," I replied. "That could take a while," Kowalski replied even with our advanced weapons. "Boys…and girl," I said, "we need to get to Washington as fast as possible." Classified pressed a button and the Jet appeared, "Hmm…I guess the auto-repair is done." We climbed aboard the Jet and took off to our next destination: Seattle, Washington. ****

To Be Continued…


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
